Partners
by Lily1986
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are life-long friends. This is a short drabble based off the premise for the new comedy series "Partners". Modern AU.


"I did it. I proposed to Guinevere."

Merlin looked up from his desk top computer in confusion. "I thought we were letting her go….? Weren't you the one who said you weren't ready for a commitment…."

"We were not going to do anything." Arthur frowned. "I'm the one in this relationship… not you, Merlin. And I did what you said…. I listened to my… what did you call it? My gut?"

"Well, you know that I love Gwen more than any of the other floozies you've dated in the past. Remember Vivian?" Merlin cringed.

"She liked you." Arthur defended.

"No… she liked ordering me to get her tea whenever she came over the apartment. I swear she thought I was your man servant or something equally archaic."

Arthur bit back a laugh. "So… you approve?"

"Of Gwen?" Merlin asked. "Of course I do. Frankly, how you got such a beautiful and humble woman to look past your big head and equally big waist, I'll never understand… oh does this mean I get to put you on a diet for once? Now that you're getting married?"

Arthur scowled. "I am not fat!"

"I think that's a matter of opinion." Merlin shrugged.

Arthur frowned for moment before sitting up in his seat. "I want you to be my best man."

Merlin looked up. "Really?"

"Who else is my best mate?" Arthur asked.

"I have been stuck beside you for our entire lives." Merlin nodded. "Standing beside you on your big day would be an honor."

"Now who's sounding archaic?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"So do I get to plan the wedding?"

"I think traditionally that's the bride's job, Merlin." Arthur answered.

"Doesn't she need help?" Merlin asked. "Planning a wedding is hard work."

"I'm sure her maid of honor will be helping her…" Arthur continued as he searched through files on his desk.

"Can I be her maid of honor instead then?"

Arthur's head snapped up with a frown. "You're joking."

"Well, what does the best man get to do?"

"Plan my bachelor party."

"Boring."

"Hold the rings."

"Do I get to pick the rings?"

"No." Arthur shook his head.

"Also boring. Next…"

"Merlin, you don't have to do… anything… just stand there and support my decision…"

"Arthur, I have been dreaming of your wedding for as long as I can remember… I want to be a part of the planning process as well."

"I'll speak with Guinevere." He sighed. "I'm sure she won't mind the extra help."

"That's okay… I'll call her myself." Merlin pulled out his mobile.

"You have my girlfriend on your speed dial?"

"Well, you're still number one on my speed dial if you're going to act like a jealous brute… and Gwaine is still second… Gwen gets the number four spot after mum." Merlin shrugged. "Don't sound so surprised-Gwen… darling… I just heard the news. Arthur told me. Congratulations." He listened with a smile. "He's asked me to be his best man, but I'd much rather be your maid of honor to be honest."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh, he's rolling his eyes…" Merlin continued. "You can hear that too? I know…. He's so predictable." He looked up to see his friend glare at him. "He's glaring now… well I was mostly calling to offer you my services during this stressful time…" Merlin smiled and nodded at Arthur with two thumbs up. "Good. So I will meet you after lunch and we can go try on some dresses…. Yes… I mean you try on some dresses…"

Arthur shook his head with a laugh.

"I better go… his royal pratness is giving me an evil eye. I swear my work gets in the way of all the fun."

Merlin put his phone away and looked up at his friend. "We're going dress shopping this afternoon."

"So I heard."

"You're not invited."

"That's alright… I figured I wouldn't be."

"Oi!" Merlin sat back. "You don't want to see what dress your blushing bride chooses for the big day."

"I'm sure you'll still describe it to me in complete detail later." Arthur shrugged.

"I like her."

"Me too." Arthur smiled.

"Arthur…?" Merlin called softly. "I approve."

"I appreciate it, Merlin." Arthur smiled. "I'm glad the two most important people in my life get along."

"Now… color schemes… which way do you want me to sway her?" Merlin started.

Arthur groaned. "Maybe you should be her maid of honor…"


End file.
